


Nishikawa High School Mystery Chat

by Tiarlan



Category: ITU Trash Crew, Nishikawa High School Mystery Club
Genre: Crack, Feelings, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Group chat, High School, Japan, M/M, Manga & Anime, Scheming, Summer Romance, Summer Vacation, Teenagers, chat fic, chat speak, messenger fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 04:58:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14686980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiarlan/pseuds/Tiarlan
Summary: The Mystery Club are on summer vacation, but though the boys themselves may be separated, the group chat never sleeps. Will Yoshida ever confess his feelings to Tanaka?Based on the fictional anime live action roleplay series "Nishikawa High School Mystery Club" from the streaming group ITUCrew.





	Nishikawa High School Mystery Chat

 

 **_❀DokiDokiHaru_** **❀ changed Yoshida Keiji’s nickname to** **_SummerFunKeiji_ **

 

 ** _❀DokiDokiHaru_** **❀** **changed the chat name to** ** _☆Sunshine Bois Mystery Club☆_**

 

 **_OnoMyHeartBleeds_ ** **changed the chat name to** **_Mystery Club... of Shadows_ **

  


**OnoMyHeartBleeds:** fixed it lol

 

 **❀DokiDokiHaru❀:** ( ; ω ; )

 

 **❀DokiDokiHaru❀:** ｡･ﾟﾟ*( >д<)*ﾟﾟ･｡

 

 **_EndoInItaly_ ** **changed the chat name to** **_Its Dem Mystery Bois_ **

 

 **SummerFunKeiji:** What… is happening right now?

 

 **❀DokiDokiHaru❀:** KEIIIIJIIIII!!!!!!!! ヽ( >∀<☆)ノ

 

 **OnoMyHeartBleeds:** so extra lol

 

 **EndoInItaly:** ^^^^

 

 **SummerFunKeiji:** My notifications are going crazy.

 

 **OnoMyHeartBleeds:** so mute? B)

 

 **EndoInItaly:** He can't mute.

 

 **EndoInItaly:** He might miss something important

 

 **EndoInItaly:** you know

 

 **EndoInItaly:** Something Tanaka related

 

 **OnoMyHeartBleeds:** oh snap

 

 **❀DokiDokiHaru❀:** My updates are VERY important lolol

 

 **OnoMyHeartBleeds:** dude.

 

 **❀DokiDokiHaru❀:** ??

 

 **OnoMyHeartBleeds:** you literally sent us a photo of your sock drawer earlier.

 

 **❀DokiDokiHaru❀:** I wanted to share my cute sock collection (⌒▽⌒)☆

 

 **EndoInItaly** …

 

 **❀DokiDokiHaru❀:** the fluffy ones with the unicorns on are my fave

 

 **OnoMyHeartBleeds:** are u real

 

 **❀DokiDokiHaru❀:** : ╮(￣ω￣;)╭

 

 **SummerFunKeiji:** They were very nicely organised, Tanaka.

 

 **SummerFunKeiji:** I appreciated you separating them by colour.

 

 **❀DokiDokiHaru❀:** IKR. #aesthetic

 

 **OnoMyHeartBleeds:** are u really talking about socks rn

 

 **EndoInItaly:** not just any socks

 

 **OnoMyHeartBleeds:** !!

 

 **EndoInItaly:** Tanaka's socks.

 

 **❀DokiDokiHaru❀:** I'm wearing the pink striped ones today

 

 **EndoInItaly:** fascinating.

 

 **OnoMyHeartBleeds:** the hottest sock news

 

 **_❀DokiDokiHaru❀_ ** **sent a picture**

 

 **❀DokiDokiHaru❀:** SOCKS ✩

 

 **OnoMyHeartBleeds:** because we needed proof lol

 

 **EndoInItaly:** They are… some socks!

 

 ** _SummerFunKeiji_  ** **is typing...**

 

 ** _SummerFunKeiji_  ** **is typing...**

 

 

 **SummerFunKeiji:**  Great socks, Tanaka.

 

 **EndoInItaly:** Dem leg muscles tho

 

 **❀DokiDokiHaru❀:** I've been getting in a lot of dance practice lately ( >ω^)

 

 **EndoInItaly:** I can hear Yoshida frantically saving that pic from here

 

 **OnoMyHeartBleeds:** oml

 

 **❀DokiDokiHaru❀:** he should. It should be appreciated!! Cute sooocks!! (♡°▽°♡)

 

 **SummerFunKeiji:** Actually I am trying to study.

 

 **❀DokiDokiHaru❀:** WHAT WHY

 

 **❀DokiDokiHaru❀:** KEIJI

 

 **❀DokiDokiHaru❀:** DON'T YOU UNDERSTANDS

 

 **❀DokiDokiHaru❀:** *UNDERSTANF

 

 **❀DokiDokiHaru❀:** : THE SANCTITY OF SUMMER BREAK

 

 **EndoInItaly:** yeah Yoshida, don't you understanf?

 

 **❀DokiDokiHaru❀:** IT ONLY JUST STARTED

 

 **SummerFunKeiji:** We have homework, I am doing the homework. You should all be doing the homework.

 

 **EndoInItaly:** I will not let homework ruin my Italian getaway~

 

 **OnoMyHeartBleeds:** aren't u away as well Yoshida?

 

 **❀DokiDokiHaru❀:** YES

 

 **❀DokiDokiHaru❀:** HE LEFT ME

 

 **❀DokiDokiHaru❀:** (╥﹏╥)

 

 **❀DokiDokiHaru❀:** AM ALL ALONR

 

 **SummerFunKeiji:** I'm in Kyoto right now, yes.

 

 **_SummerFunKeiji_ ** **is typing...**

 

 **_SummerFunKeiji_ ** **is typing...**

 

 **_SummerFunKeiji_ ** **is typing...**

 

 **OnoMyHeartBleeds:** lol Yoshida

 

 **SummerFunKeiji:** Don't be sad, Tanaka.

 

 **OnoMyHeartBleeds:** was that it lol

 

 **EndoInItaly:** I guess no one cares about my holiday then.

 

 **❀DokiDokiHaru❀:** HOW DARE

 

 **❀DokiDokiHaru❀:** I saw ur insta

 

 **❀DokiDokiHaru❀:** it looks so PRETTY there

 

 **❀DokiDokiHaru❀:** and your shades look so stylish (´♡‿♡`)

 

 **❀DokiDokiHaru❀:** Gimme

 

 **EndoInItaly:** I'll get you a pair if you want, man.

 

 **OnoMyHeartBleeds:** So flash. The life of a rich boi.

 

 **❀DokiDokiHaru❀:** !!!!!! ヽ(°〇°)ﾉ

 

 **EndoInItaly:** I don't know what that means.

 

 **❀DokiDokiHaru❀:** it means PRESENTS.

 

 **SummerFunKeiji:** Tanaka you did just buy three pairs of sunglasses.

 

 **OnoMyHeartBleeds:** and then made us vote on the best ones lol

 

 **EndoInItaly:** Team #goldwithbluelenses for life

 

 **❀DokiDokiHaru❀:** These are superior tho.

 

 **❀DokiDokiHaru❀:** ITALIAN sunglasses (๑˘︶˘๑)

 

 **EndoInItaly:** I already got you guys a bunch of stuff, Tanaka you'd love the shops here.

 

 **❀DokiDokiHaru❀:** MULTIPLE PRESENTS

  


**[Private Chat:** **_The STUDY of BLOOD_ ** **]**

  


**YoshidasBrain:** First of all, it took me ages to find this chat.

 

 **OnoitsOno:** lol hi Yoshida

 

 **YoshidasBrain:** Why does everything have to be “of blood”?

 

 **OnoitsOno:** the darkness tells me what to write

 

 **YoshidasBrain:** …

 

 **OnoitsOno:** s’also a song by Gore Casket

 

 **YoshidasBrain:** Gore Casket??

 

 **OnoitsOno:** they are great lol

 

 **OnoitsOno:** and u love studying so

 

 **YoshidasBrain:** … I see.

 

 **YoshidasBrain:** You guys know I study because I _*_ have* to, right?

 

 **YoshidasBrain:** I don't _*_ love* studying.

 

 **OnoitsOno:** are u really trying to deny your love for studying

 

 **OnoitsOno:** we know ur love for spreadsheets is second only to ur love of a certain Tanaka Haru

 

 **YoshidasBrain:** …

 

 **OnoitsOno:** what was second of all

 

 **YoshidasBrain:** it's about Tanaka

 

 **OnoitsOno:** Kell soup Reese

 

 **YoshidasBrain:** …

 

 **YoshidasBrain:** are you trying to write “quelle suprise”?

 

 **OnoitsOno:** whatever dude I don't know Spanish

 

 **YoshidasBrain:** it's French

 

 **OnoitsOno:** my point stands lol

 

 **OnoitsOno:** what about Tanaka?

 

 **_YoshidasBrain_ ** **is typing...**

 **_YoshidasBrain_ ** **is typing...**

 

 **YoshidasBrain** : … do you think there's something going on between Tanaka and Endo?

 

 **OnoitsOno:** :O

 

 **OnoitsOno:** where are you getting that from??

 

 **YoshidasBrain:** He pointed out Tanaka's leg muscles.

 

 **OnoitsOno:** …. Blind people could see Tanaka has nice leg muscles lol

 

 **YoshidasBrain:** This is true.

 

 **YoshidasBrain:** But then.

 

 **YoshidasBrain:** Telling him he would like it in Italy, buying him presents… wanting to buy him extra presents.

 

 **OnoitsOno:** literally nothing u said leads me to secret relationship conclusion

 

 **OnoitsOno:** u are nuts

 

 **OnoitsOno:** and whipped

 

 **OnoitsOno:** like a sundae

 

 **YoshidasBrain:** What are you talking about?

 

 **OnoitsOno:** I dunno lol I'm hungry

  


**[Private Chat:** **_Operation Tanashida_ ** **]**

  


**ItsYaBoiOno:** dude

 

 **AWildEndoAppeared:** dude

 

 **AWildEndoAppeared:** What is it?

 

 **ItsYaBoiOno:** u have to stop flirting with Tanaka

 

 **AWildEndoAppeared:** WHATAJSNSKANA

 

 **AWildEndoAppeared:** WHEN HAVE I FLIRTED WIFH TANAKA

 

 **AWildEndoAppeared:** WHAT IS THIS

 

 **AWildEndoAppeared:** …

 

 **AWildEndoAppeared:** If I had been tho

 

 **AWildEndoAppeared:** WHICH I HAVENT

 

 **AWildEndoAppeared:** Did it bother you?

 

 **ItsYaBoiOno:** lol wut

 

 **AWildEndoAppeared:** Are you upset?

 

 **ItsYaBoiOno:** why would I be upset?

 

 **ItsYaBoiOno:** not me you nub

 

 **AWildEndoAppeared:** ????

 

 **AWildEndoAppeared:** Hahaha right?

 

 **AWildEndoAppeared:** brb off to drown myself in the Trevi fountain

 

 **_ItsYaBoiOno_ ** **sent a screenshot**

 

 **AWildEndoAppeared:** HAHA

 

 **AWildEndoAppeared:** KELL SOUP REESE

 

 **ItsYaBoiOno:** fuck lol. Shut up.

 

 **_AWildEndoAppeared_ ** **changed the chat name to** **_Kell Soup Reese_ **

 

 **ItsYaBoiOno:** why must u drag me like this

 

 **AWildEndoAppeared:** it's too good. I'm dying. Can't breathe. Bury me somewhere nice XD

 

 **ItsYaBoiOno:** THAT WASNT THE IMPORTANT PART

 

 **AWildEndoAppeared:** For a smart guy, Yoshida is such a fuckin idiot

 

 **ItsYaBoiOno:** yup lol

 

 **AWildEndoAppeared:** WAIT

 

 **ItsYaBoiOno:** ??

 

 **AWildEndoAppeared:** We could use this in Operation Tanashida

 

 **ItsYaBoiOno:** explain urself.

  


**[Group Chat:** **_Its Dem Mystery Bois]_ **

  


**EndoInItaly:** Tanaka

 

 **❀DokiDokiHaru❀:** Yessss? (o´ω`o)

 

 **EndoInItaly:** You are handsome.

 

 **❀DokiDokiHaru❀:** OMG THANKS (≧◡≦) ♡

 

 **OnoMyHeartBleeds:** wtf

 

 **SummerFunKeiji:** …

 

 **_OnoMyHeartBleeds_ ** **removed** **_EndoInItaly_ ** **from the group**

 

 **_SummerFunKeiji_ ** **added** **_EndoInItaly_ ** **to the group**

 

 **[Private Chat:** **_Kell Soup Reese]_ **

  


**ItsYaBoiOno:** ARE UOY CRAZY

 

 **ItsYaBoiOno:** what are u doing???

 

 **ItsYaBoiOno:** does operation Tanashida mean nothing to u????

 

 **AWildEndoAppeared:** au contraire my friend

 

 **AWildEndoAppeared:** this is all part of the plan

 

 **ItsYaBoiOno:** YOUVE GONE ROGUE

 

 **AWildEndoAppeared:**  If Yoshida thinks Tanaka is going to find someone else maybe he will finally confess

 

 **AWildEndoAppeared:** and we can all move on with our lives

 

 **ItsYaBoiOno:** smh

 

 **ItsYaBoiOno:** Yoshida is not that kind of guy lol. His spirit will be crushed and he will give up

 

 **ItsYaBoiOno:** forever alone Yoshida

 

 **AWildEndoAppeared:** Fuck you are right

 

 **AWildEndoAppeared:** What have I done

  


**[Group Chat:** **_Its Dem Mystery Bois_ ** **]**

 

 **EndoInItaly:** Tanaka

 

 **❀DokiDokiHaru❀:** ?????

 

 **EndoInItaly:** You suck

 

 **❀DokiDokiHaru❀:** : WHYY .･ﾟﾟ･(／ω＼)･ﾟﾟ･.

 

 **❀DokiDokiHaru❀:** : SO CRUEL

 

 **SummerFunKeiji:** I think that's a bit out of order Endo.

 

 **SummerFunKeiji:** You don't suck, Tanaka, you are talented and wonderful.

 

 **❀DokiDokiHaru❀:** KEIJI MY HEART (/▽＼*)｡o○♡ ILU

  


**[Private Chat:** **_Kell Soup Reese_ ** **]**

 

 **AWildEndoAppeared:** Saved it, lol

 

 **ItsYaBoiOno:** fml.

  
  
  



End file.
